A Summer Flower in Winter Snow
by yougotnothingonme
Summary: A prophecy once told the future of the Seven Kingdoms and that one child of a King would unite all to fight the coming doom. Nora Baratheon didn't know how much the prophecy meant, until it started coming true. With battles raging and loved ones falling, Nora has no other choice than to do what she was always destined to do. Robb/OC. AU.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or the A Song of Ice and Fire series. I only own Eleanora.**

**So, I have reworked this fanfiction slightly. I'm still not entirely happy with his opening, but give it a chance. **

**I've tried to become more descriptive, but due to my language skills (English not being my first language), this is as far as I've gotten. If anyone would like to be a Beta for me, I'd be more than happy.**

* * *

_"A new life will begin at the passing of the sun, but winds of winter cease and the flower of summer is soon to blossom. With peace long-lasting and a life at grow, the seed of a lost King will bring the winters snow. But years and years shall pass before the summer is to break, where only one of two shall seal their fate. Many will fall until the rightful shall prosper hand in hand with their holy master. And life won't stop as a new threat looms, where are united to end the coming of doom." - Isayk_

* * *

The wind and rain thrashed against the walls of the Red Keep as the worst storm of the Wet Winter had arrived. The Wet Winter was to be a short but significant time in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. Many died in the storms that raged from the North to Dorne.

Floods were common and thousands drowned before the cold of the rain would chill their bones for the coming of death. King Robert, the newly crowned King of Seven Kingdoms sat nervously in the council chamber. His wife was birthing their first child somewhere in the Red Keep.

"Your grace," he heard come from the door. Barristan Selmy stood there when he looked up.

"Yes, what is?" Robert grumped.

"A man, Isayk, requests an audience, your grace," the seasoned knight informed him.

"Tell him the King is busy," Robert gulped at a chalice of wine.

"He says it a matter of great urgency, my King," Barristan continued. Robert looked at his Kings guard through narrowed eyes. _What could be of such importance? _he pondered.

"Send him in." Barristan nodded out the door and an old man was guided into the room by Jaime Lannister, his wife's twin brother. His long white hair hung over his face and his eyes showed no sign of sight.

"King Robert," the man said in an old and crackled voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard many stories of your skills in battle."

"You wished to speak?" Robert questioned him. He half expected the old frail man to waste his time, but he was not ready for what he was to say.

"Aye, your grace," he said. Even though his eyes could not see, he still could feel the man's stare pierce his soul as he looked straight towards him. "I came to tell you of what I have seen. I have come to tell you what is to come."

"This is ridiculous," Robert said, shaking his head. "Send him away."

"A new life will begin at the passing of the sun, but winds of winter cease and the flower of summer is soon to blossom," Isayk said, before he could be escorted from the chambers. Robert looked back to the man intently, as did the members of his Kings guard that were present. "With peace long-lasting and a life at grow, the seed of a lost King will bring the winters snow." Robert didn't move his eyes from the aging man as he spoke of his prophetic visions. "But years and years shall pass before the summer is to break, where only one of two shall seal their fate. Many will fall until the rightful shall prosper hand in hand with their holy master. And life won't stop as a new threat looms, where all are united to end the coming of doom."

"The Targaryens," was all that left Roberts lips in a whisper. "Jaime, take the man away. Barristan a word."

"Yes, your grace?" The commander of the Kings guard asked, as Robert awaited his Lannister good-brother to leave the room.

"The man must be killed," Robert told him.

"But, my King," Barristan interrupted. "He is an old man."

"Who spoke of the Targaryens revenge," Robert said. "_A new life will begin at the passing of the sun, _my reign. My reign that began with the wettest winter known to man. No sun to grow crops. _But the winds of winter cease and the flower of summer is soon to blossom_. Winter will end soon, thank the Gods. _With peace long-lasting and life at grow, the seed of a lost King will bring the winters snow. But years and years shall pass before summer is to break, where only one of two shall seal their fate. _They'll return Ser Barristan. I'm sure of it. When the next Winter comes, one of those two Targaryen children in Essos will return. They will want the Iron Thrones. They may not have armies or ships yet, but _hand in hand with their holy master, _they'll marry into a family with those supplies. Can't you see?"

"This is witchcraft, your Majesty," the knight told him. "It shouldn't be believed. You shouldn't trust the words of those men."

"Then either way, you have him killed, then send an assassin to take care of the two Targaryen children," Robert ordered him. Barristan couldn't refuse him. He was the King now. No matter how loyal he would be to the Targaryens, he served the King. Robert was his King now. There was another knock at the council chamber door. Jaime returned to the room with a young woman standing behind him.

"Your grace, the midwife is here," he told him. She curtsied before him.

"Your Majesty," she addressed him. "Your wife was blessed by the Gods with two children."

"Two?" Robert questioned, still processing the information. A small smile appeared on his face, as well as on the faces of the Kings guards.

"Yes. The first a boy and second a girl," she explained to him, her voice breaking ever so slight. "Both black of head." She looked to the ground.

"A son _and _a daughter," Robert said. "This calls to the biggest celebration the Seven Kingdoms have ever seem. Once the storm passes send-"

"Your grace," the timid midwife said softly, drawing their attention back to her. "I'm afraid to say that the first is very small and sickly. The maester tells us that he is not likely to last night."

* * *

It had been days since they were told that their son would die. Cersei hadn't spoken to Robert, nor had she even seen him. Her son passed away in the dark of the night. It broke her heart in two when he took his final breath. He was so little. A tiny thing, so pale and quiet. She held him in her arms as he slipped away. She prayed to all seven gods for a miracle, but none were so merciful. None of them saved her son.

Unlike his sister. She lived on. She was the natural size of a newborn babe, if not bigger, or so she had been told. She was said to have looked like him too, only with more colour in her cheeks and dark hair that littered to top of her little head. Cersei had no seen the girl. She ordered her away to be cared for by a nursemaid. The entirety of her attention was placed on the ailing heir.

When her son was taken away, she secluded her. Cersei didn't speak to anyone, not Jaime, not her handmaidens. It was four days after the death of her son that she finally rose from her bed.

As the days passed, the grief for her son subdued. She remembered her other child. The one that lived. When she arrived at the nursery, she found her child in the crib and the wet nurse sitting in a nearby seat. She rose when Cersei entered the room.

"Your grace," she curtsied.

"You may leave us," Cersei said, walking over to the bassinet. The beautiful little baby girl asleep in front of her. She stroked her rosy cheek carefully, trying not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. She stood watching her child for what felt like an eternity, before uttering the name on her lips. "Eleanora."

"Then that shall be her name," she heard come from behind her. Turning quickly, she saw her husband by the door. "Princess Eleanora Baratheon."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or the A Song of Ice and Fire series. I only own Eleanora.**

* * *

_"There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in?" - Graham Greene_

* * *

"Mother, where are we going?" the young girl queried as her mother ran her fingers through her growing dark hair. As Cersei's long fingers ran out of the ends, it sprang back into its loose curly form. The little girl she had grown to love out of such circumstances had aged dramatically. She was no longer the little baby in a crib, but a young girl of six name days. She now had a Septa and was learning the ways of becoming the Lady of a great house. Her father had plans for that.

"The North, sweet child," Cersei said, shifting her eyes to one of the other children in the royal wheelhouse. Her golden headed lion was resting his head on her knee as he slept. Joffery was only four name days, born not long after his sister and tragic brother. Only, they did not share a father. Cersei kept that secret as Joffery was to become King. She would groom him for the role he was born for. It did detract time away from her other child, yes. But, she was her father's daughter. She took after him in many ways. Many more than herself. She hated it. But, her little Nora was obedient and dutiful. She always done what she was told to do, without question and was a proper little lady. Eleanora Baratheon was the Princess everyone loved. People spoke of her glistening smile lighting up the entire Seven Kingdoms. She was truly a beauty, even at a young age. Her dark hair from the Baratheon bloodline contrasted perfectly with her Lannister green eyes. But Cersei knew the fate that was to entail. It was the same fate she suffered. Marrying for power, many great houses wanted the power Baratheon name in their lineage. The daughter of a King as their matriarch. Cersei knew it couldn't be avoided and tried to persuade her husband to marry her to Willas Tyrell, the heir to Highgarden. But, King Robert had other plans for his eldest daughter. Plans would also be made for the babe, Myrcella, when she came of age.

"Why are we going to The North?" Nora asked her mother. Eleanora had commonly become known as Nora throughout the castle. Mostly because, as a young child, she could never pronounce her own name and simple called herself Nora. It stuck with her family, guards and staff and little Nora became the life of the castle. She turned her head around to face her mother. "Are we going to visit the Starks?"

"How do you know of the Starks?" Cersei questioned her eldest child.

"Lord Jon is teaching me about the great houses of the Seven Kingdoms," Nora informed her. Cersei quirked her eyebrow up. She didn't know of it. Cersei thought Nora a little too young to learn about the histories and houses of Westeros from the maester. "House Stark are Wardens of the North and Lords of Winterfell. Their current Lord is Eddard Stark. Their sigil is a grey direwolf racing across a field of white. Their saying is..." Nora paused to think for a moment. "'Winter is coming'!"

"Very good, child," Cersei praised her, making the young girl smile brightly. "Do you know any others?"

"Only a few," Nora told her. "House Lannister are Wardens of the West and Lords of Casterly Rock. Their sigil is a golden lion rampant of a crimson field. Their saying is 'Hear Me Roar'"

"Excellent," Cersei smiled proudly. "And who is the current Lord?"

"Grandfather."

"And what is Grandfather's name?" Cersei quizzed and a puzzled look ran its way over her daughters face.

"Grandfather," she said, unsure and smiled.

"Tywin Lannister," Cersei told her daughter with a chuckle.

"Tywin, that's a funny name," Nora laughed.

"Don't let your Grandfather hear you saying that," she warned her, gently. "And yes. We are going to visit the Starks. They, along with your Father, crushed the rebellion of House Greyjoy. There is a feast to celebrate."

"I love feasts," Nora said, standing up. "I can wear fancy dresses and dance _all _night."

"Maybe you could dance with Robb Stark," the words stuck in her mouth. Cersei wouldn't be travelling North, if it weren't for her husbands determination to establish a marriage contract between Nora and the young Stark heir. Cersei naturally disagreed, but he was on his way to the Iron Islands to fight the Greyjoys. She had no time to persuade him otherwise. But, she had to prepare her daughter for what is to come.

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Because he is to be your _husband_," Cersei bitterly spat. She had hoped to one day influence her daughter's marriage. A marriage to man she approves of and sided with her family. Yes, the Starks were loyal to the Baratheons, but not to the Lannisters. Even though she didn't show it, Nora was as much a Lannister as she was a Baratheon.

"But, I am only six name days," her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Bless your naïvety, sweet child," Cersei said, bringing her closer. "No, in many years to come when you come of age you will have to marry. Your father has blindly arranged for you to marry Robb Stark. Thankfully, he's only one name day your senior. He could have married you to a much older fellow."

"So, when I am older, I will be Lady of Winterfell?" Nora asked, her long eyelashes fluttering with every blind.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "And your son will Lord of Winterfell after Robb and your other children will become lesser lords and ladies, and even knights."

"Uncle Jaime told me the North doesn't have knights," Nora said.

"Well, your children could be," Cersei told her. "You're the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, you can have anything you want."

"Can I have a lemon cake?" Nora asked with a smile.

"Yes, child."

* * *

The feast got under way not long after the Queen and her children arrived in Winterfell. The musicians were playing, the food smelled so good you could taste it in your mouth and the liquor was rich. The King and Queen sat central to a raised table. Lord Eddard was seated next to the King. They exchanged jokes and stories as the King drank through Winterfells supply. Lady Catelyn was beside the Queen.

"Ned tells me that our children are to be intended," Catelyn said, trying to break the silence between herself and the Queen.

"Yes," Cersei replied, hissing her teeth. "An exciting prospect, isn't it?"

"I have to agree," Catelyn smiled. "Princess Eleanora is quite the little lady already."

"She is a good thing," Cersei said, eyeing her daughter. She sat with Joffery at a lower table and ate her dinner in peace. "Dutiful; she'll make a fine wife." The words caught in her through on the way out. Her eyes moved to the dark red-headed boy across the room. "Is that your boy?" He sat on the opposite side of the room with the maester of Winterfell. Sansa, the other Stark child, was too young at only two. She was in her bed chambers, as was Myrcella in the guesthouse.

"Yes."

"He's handsome," Cersei couldn't help but think of her lost son. What he would have been like if the Gods had let him live. His little black head leaving destruction on his wake, his sister not far behind. Would they have been like her and Jaime? Would they have the same bond?

Maester Luwin rose from his seat and approach Eddard and the King at their table.

"Your grace, my Lord, I think it's time for the introductions," he suggested and they both nodded in unison. Maester Luwin stood in front of the royal table an looked to the tables at either side of it. All the other Lords who had joined them in Winterfell, fell silent. "Lord Robb, Princess Eleanora, please come forward." The two children rose and walked along the front of the royal table until they met in the centre. Cersei gave her daughter a weak smile and a nod as she passed. _If it could be anyone other than a Stark_, she thought. Robb looked up to his mother, who indicated for him to bow. He complied and Nora politely curtsied before her young intended. "My Lord, meet Eleanora of House Baratheon, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Your grace, meet Robb of House Stark, Lord heir to Winterfell. You two are intended to become husband and wife."

"_You're _Robb Stark?" Nora asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes," was all he said. Nora was not much shorter than the heir. There was only a year a difference. She didn't struggle to look up to his face.

"Then I shall kiss you," she said with a broad smile. The Lords and Ladies laughed and swooned at the little Princess. A look of shock ran over Robb's face and before he could protest, Nora placed her hands on his shoulder, preventing his from moving, and planted a light peck on his cheek. Nora smiled and she moved back. Robb, however, groaned and wiped his cheek on the back of his hand, as any young boy his age would. Nora's eyebrows furrowed together, a frown forming on her face, before she roughly shoved him in the shoulders. Robb fell to the ground and gasps erupted in the hall.

"Eleanora," Cersei exclaimed, a slight smile forming on her face.

"That's the Baratheon blood in her," King Roberts voice boomed, as he laughed. _A little __lion cub_, Cersei thought. _She is no stag. _"Ours is fury." Nora smiled before holding out her hand to the young Stark boy. He accepted and she helped him up from his position on the ground.

"Apologizes, my Lord," Nora said, smiling softly at him. Robb gave her a small smile back.

* * *

"Nora, child," Cersei said, as she entered her daughters guest-chamber. Nora was just finished getting ready. Her handmaiden had just styled her hair nicely. Nora curtsied to her Mother. Her Septa always told her to curtsy to those of noble birth, no matter the relation. "We must go a break fast with the Starks. But, first come and sit, dear." Nora followed her Mother's instructions and sat on the bed beside her. "What do you think of Robb Stark?"

"I don't know," the young Princess shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you why you must marry him?" again, her daughter shrugged her shoulder. "Because, it is what is _expected _of you." She rolled her eyes. "It was expected of me too. It's a woman's duty to marry a man and give him sons." Nora wasn't stupid. She was six name days with a recently born sister. Her naïvety only stretched so far. She knew to an extent how children were to be brought into the world. "You have no choice in this. You know that right?" Nora nodded her head silently, listening intently to her mother. "But, you can control it, sweet thing. You see, when a man truly loves a woman, she becomes his weakness. She can influence him to anything at her bidding, what is it I always tell you?"

"I can get anything I ever want."

"Exactly," the Queen said, tapping Nora's nose gently. "But, first the boy must trust you, if he were to fall in love with you. You must formally apologize to him for your behavior last night before you leave. Once we leave, you will not see him for over ten years. And heed this for years to come, love." Cersei took her daughters chin between her finger and her thumb, forcing her to look her straight in the eyes, green blending into green. "Never fall in love with the boy. Just as the woman a man loves is his greatest weakness, a man a woman loves can be just as deadly. They can hurt you in a whole manner of ways, little thing."

* * *

The courtyard of Winterfell was must chillier than the rose gardens of the Red Keep. Even now, during the summer. In her warmest dress and cloak, Nora still felt a chill rise up through her body as she sat and watched the boys spar with their wooden swords. Robb held his ground against the Greyjoy boy, who was at least two years his senior. The other boy, the bastard Jon Snow, sat and watched them, a chuckle erupting from his mouth every so often. She could hear a faint chatter coming from them on the other side of the courtyard.

"Are you cold, Princess?" a familiar voice spoke behind her. Nora turned her head to see her golden headed uncle, Ser Jaime Lannister, standing behind her. He leaned his arms on the wooden railings, while she sat on the bench in front of it.

"Slightly," she turned her body back to continue watching the young boys. Jaime looked up from his niece and eyed what she had been glued to. "My Mother says I am to apologize to him before we are to leave."

"And will you?" he looked down to see the child narrow her eyes.

"Maybe," Nora said. "I must do as my Mother wishes, but..." She hesitated.

"But, what?" Jaime questioned.

"But, he's a _boy_," Nora admitted, scrunching up her face, making Jaime chuckle.

"He is your betrothed, Nora," he reminded her. Her shoulders fell as little at his words. Even at her age, Nora knew how it worked. Her Septa told her that its a woman's job to provide heirs for her husband. '_But, what if I don't take a husband?'_ Nora once asked her, being the curious little six year old she was. _'You have nothing to worry about, Princess. Your father will find you a suitable boy to marry. The entire Seven Kingdoms will be fighting for your hand by the time your five and ten._' She told her. Nora expected that she would be five and ten name days before she would be faced with the prospect of betrothal and marriage.

"But, I am merely a child," Nora said, sighing slightly.

"You have nothing to worry about," Jaime said, patting her gently on the head, ruffling her black locks slightly. "It will be years before you and the Stark boy will marry. Perhaps he'll even suffer an accident hunting before your marriage."

"That's mean, Uncle Jaime," Nora said, diverting her eyes to the ground.

"You're not happy about the match, are you?" he asked his niece. She rose her head again to look at him. Her large green eyes pierced through his.

"I don't know," Nora shrugged her shoulders. Nora truly didn't know what to think of the arrangement. Her six year old mind had been tossed into chaos since her mother told her the news. Mostly, she had just been quiet. She had snapped at her brother thrice in the past day. Then, there was the incident with Robb Stark. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't he not like you?" Jaime asked. It was obvious his niece was troubled by the whole prospect. He had doted on her, unlike Joffrey or Myrcella. His own children, secretly. Nora was a sweet young girl, who you couldn't help feel warmed by in her presence. She melted the coldest of hearts in King's Landing many's a time.

"He may think me ugly."

"He would be stupid to think you ugly, Princess," he told her, giving her a weak smile.

"Joffrey says I'm ugly," Nora said, thinking on the many cruel words her brother had called her, despite his 4 name days.

"Joffrey's your brother," Jaime said. "Brothers are supposed to be mean to their sisters."

"But, I pushed him down," Nora said, her eyes growing wider. "He may dislike me because I was stronger than him."

"Thats because you're of Lannister blood," Jaime told her, looking her straight in the eye. Cersei never hid her Lannister influence on her children. "Lions are stronger than wolves."

"But, I'm a stag too, uncle Jaime," Nora said, tilting her head to the side.

"Then that is a deadly combination."

"Should I apologize to him, uncle Jaime?" She asked.

"I wouldn't argue with your Mother," Jaime told her and she gently rolled her eyes, breathing a heavy sigh.

"Fine," she groaned and rose from her seat. Nora walked over to where the young boys sparred, lifting her skirts as she would not dirty them, or embarrassingly trip on its hem. Jon was the first to notice the Princess approaching and dropped down into a bow.

"Princess," he said, notifying the other two. They both stopped and mimicked him.

"My Lords," Nora kept her back straight as she curtsied, like her Mother taught her. She looked straight up at Robb. "I've come to bid my apology for last night. It was very un-ladylike, or so my Mother says."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he told her.

"No, but it was humorous," Theon chuckled, earning him a whack in the stomach from Robbs wooden sword. Rodrik still wouldn't trust them with sparring swords. Nora smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or the A Song of Ice and Fire series. I only own Eleanora.**

* * *

_"The pursuit of perfection often impedes improvements" - George Will_

* * *

"Face your partner and raise your hand to meet theirs, but do not touch yet," the Princess commanded her two handmaidens. "And circle each other." Eleanora had grown significantly in the years following her short-lived trip to Winterfell. She was no longer the innocent girl of six anymore. She had aged and now stood taller at ten and one. Despite the summer sunshine, her hair only seemed to get darker. Lord Arryn often compared it to that of a raven. It now cascaded down her back, brushing the base of her chest gently. She didn't favor the intricate hairstyles that her mother adored. Instead she only wore a simple braid on the top layer and let her natural curls fall freely below it. "No, Asha. You mustn't look away," She told one of them, strutting over. "You hold each other's eyes. You're dancing like he's the love of your life. You must show it."

"Wise words from such a young mouth," Cersei entered the room, having observed her daughter from the door for several minutes. Nora turned on her heels immediately and dropped into a curtsy.

"Mother," Nora said, raising herself. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I came to see if you planned on going to the Sept today," Cersei said, taking a strand of her black hair in her hand. Oh, how she wished she was like her other children. Nora was different, not only in her coloring and appearance. She carried herself differently than Cersei's other children. _Perhaps it's the Baratheon seed _she thought. "The day of the Mother is approaching and you must offer up a prayer to the Mother, before they grant access to the peasants."

"Yes, Mother," Nora nodded politely, holding her hands in front of her nave. "I'll go immediately."

"I'll have Jaime escort you," Cersei said. "The city is full of dangerous people, sweetling. Full of enemies." _Everyone who isn't us is an enemy. _

"Of course, Mother," Nora smiled. Cersei placed a gentle kiss on her daughters forehead and stroked her cheek.

"Never let anyone take advantage of you," Cersei said, leaving the room again swiftly.

* * *

"Your Father wishes to speak with you when you return," Jaime told her as they returned to the Red Keep. Nora kept close to her uncle as they walked down the bustling streets of King's Landing. The common folk bowed and uttered welcomes to the Princess.

"Do you know what it concerns?" Nora asked, flinching as one person reached out to greet the Princess. Her mother always warned her that people outside of the family were not to be trusted, let alone associated with. She was rarely let leave the Red Keep. Only regular visits to the Sept and formal occasions accounted for her trespassing beyond the high walls of the great castle. Nora had only ever been beyond the walls of King's Landing twice in her eleven years. Her trip to Winterfell not yet six years past and a visit to Casterly Rock some two years ago were her only ventures.

"No," her uncle replied quickly. "But, he did say it was of importance."

"What is of more importance to him than his drinking?" Nora snidely remarked. _Without a doubt, that was Cersei's teaching _he thought. _  
_

"You'll find out soon," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Their heads suddenly snapped in the directions of a ladies scream and a mans roaring voice.

"OI, YOU WENCH! GET BACK HERE! THERE'S NO ESCAPING ME!" the man came running up the alley after a young maiden. The arm of her dress was ripped and tears brimmed her terrified eyes.

"Please, Ser," she begged, falling into Nora's uncles arms. "You must help me. He tried to rape me." Nora watched on as Jaime drew his sword before the man approached and continued to watch as the scene unfolded. That was until she felt a hand rest upon her arm, causing her to jump slightly. Turning around and taking a couple steps back, Nora's green Lannister eyes fell on an old woman. Her white hair fell around her face and small moles dotted her unpleasant face.

"Come, milady," she spoke with the croaked voice of an aged woman. Nora was hesitant; she held her hands close to her chest as they shook. "You'll be safe in my shop. Safe from the raper."

"My uncle is protecting me," Nora managed to squeak, holding her shoulders slightly higher.

"Your knight uncle is pre-occupied, my dear," the woman moved closer to the establishments door. She gestured for the Princess to follow her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jaime defending the young maiden, presumably a tavern wench by her attire. He was threatening to send the man to the Wall. Looking back, the elderly woman moved inside the doorway. Nora could see people beginning to crowd around her. She felt unsafe in the crowd. She quickly moved inside the shop. She internally prayed to all seven Gods to protect her. "Come and sit, milady."

"I am Eleanora Baratheon, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms," she spoke with authority, not moving from her spot. She must assert herself. Her mother would be ashamed of her otherwise; letting the woman address her as a Lady. She was still a Princess until her impending marriage. Cersei emphasized that enough to the girl. _Never let anyone treat you any less that what you deserve. You are a Princess. You will be treated like one. _"This may sound pretentious, but you will address me as such."

"My apologizes, my Princess," she told her, dropping her head slightly. "Who knew such wise words could..."

"...come from such a young mouth?" Nora questioned, moving towards the table. "Yes, I've been told."

"There's more Baratheon in you than your siblings, your grace," she told her, sitting opposite at the table. "Three golden lions and a black stag."

"It is known I take after my Father. What of it?"

"I've seen things, your grace," she spoke, taking the Princess's hand with force. "Things you would not believe even if I swore it by all the bloody God's in this world."

"What?" Nora asked confusingly. She tried to free her hand, but the woman drew her nearer. She had strength for an old woman, managing to pull the Princess over the table, forcing her face to be close to her own.

"My brother was killed for what he saw," she said, her eyes locked on Nora's. They were black as night and sharp as daggers. "He went to the King with his premonitions and never returned."

"What is it you want of me?" Nora asked, holding herself as high as an eleven year old could.

"Many things will change before the the next winter sets in, Princess," the woman addressed her. "Death, war, famine. Many monarchs will rise and fall before the long night returns. Nobody in Westeros will be safe. Only..."

"Nora," the frantic voice of her uncle broke the almost silence of the room. It was silent apart from the woman's words of the future. Nora snapped her head away from the woman's cold, nightly eyes. "Lay your hands off the Princess." Nora managed to recline her hand from the woman's once iron grasp and moved hastily towards her uncle. The words she spoke had spooked the girl of ten and one. "Come, Princess"

"Protect her," was the last words she heard her speak as Jaime escorted her out of the premises. "She's more important than you know."

* * *

"How could you let that happen to her?" Cersei screamed at her twin, shoving him roughly in the chest. "You were supposed to protect her. You were not supposed to let her be spirited away."

"I was distracted."

"I hope you took the woman's head," Cersei spat. Her one redeeming quality was the extreme love she born her children. Nothing could compare to them. In her eyes, they were the most beautiful, kind and talented children that ever walked the soils of Westeros. They were the light in her otherwise dark ridden life. She would have thrown herself from the Tower of the Hand if it weren't for her children.

"She said something," Jaime spoke, as Cersei fretted. She turned to glare at him, her green eyes alight with fury. "She said to protect her because she was important."

"Of course she is important," Cersei said. "She is the Princess."

"She said 'She's more important than you know'," Jaime added and Cersei narrowed her eyes.

"What does that mean?" she questioned.

"Maybe, it has to do with the man?" Jaime suggested.

"What man?"

"A man once came to the Keep. He claimed he could foretell what was to come," Jaime told her. "The night your labored with Nora."

"What did he say?" Cersei asked, moving closer to the Kingsguard.

"I can't remember exactly," he explained. "He said when the wet winter would end, a summer flower will blossom. A long summer will ensure until a child of a dead king will seal their fate at the coming of winter. He said only 'one of two'. They will ascend the throne, maybe with the help of the Gods. I don't know. But something worse will come and only they could save the Realm. What _if _he spoke of Nora?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jaime," Cersei spoke, the thoughts of her own childhood prophetic telling's reappearing in her head. "Those type of people are crazy. They believe everything they thing is real or is to come true, when it doesn't."

"I'm not being ridiculous," Jaime said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Joffery will assume the throne after Roberts death, but Nora is still his child. His _only_ true born child, Cersei. Don't you see that there is a possibility that it is true?"

"No," Cersei said, spitefully. Joffery is her Prince and he _will _be King one say. That's all she's ever planned for him. Nora will go North, unfortunately. That is what is planned. She'll never be more than Lady of Winterfell. A ghastly prospect for the daughter of a Lannister, but it was set in stone. All she could do now was prepare Nora was the somber marriage that would entail her with that boring Stark from Winterfell. She would never be a Queen. "Whatever happened to the man?"

"Robert had him killed," Jaime told her. "Only he, Barristan and I know the truth. And now you. Robert believed it to spell another Targaryan conquest, so he sent assassins to Essos to take care of those children."

"Good," Cersei said. It must be the only thing her and Robert ever agreed on. "Better dead children than a bloodthirsty, crazed King." She turned her back, not seeing Jaime's horrified expression.

* * *

"Father?" Nora asked, entering her fathers bedchambers. She was lucky there were no...companions in the room at the time. Nora had almost not been so lucky before, if it weren't for a member of the Kingsguard who stopped her before she could venture any further. "You requested me?"

"Yes, child. Come sit," he told her. Sitting at his desk, his young squire standing behind him with a vessel of wine in his hands. Lancel Lannister, the Princess' own cousin. He was a small boy, not much younger than Nora herself. He possessed the typical Lannister look only without the personal prowess Nora saw in her mother, uncle and grandfather. He didn't demand the room. He kept quiet and only spoke when he was spoken to. He obeyed his King well, always pouring him wine and fetching him prostitutes from nearby whorehouses. It was because of him the room smelt of liquor.

"What does this concern, Father?"

"Your future husband," he gulped down the remainder of the wine in his hand, before holding it out for his squire to refill. "I don't know what poison your mother has been dripping in your ear all these years..."

"No poison, Father," Nora lied gracefully. "She only speaks kind words of the Starks of Winterfell."

"You and I both know the day Cersei Lannister speaks kind of House Stark," Robert began, lifting his glass to his lips. "is the day that Dragons are reborn." With a quick drink he continued. "What has she told you, anyway?"

"That it is grim and cold up North." Nora told him. "She said I would be alone until I born my own children, as she was."

"Your mother always was a spiteful creature," Nora was used to this; her parents talking ill of each other. She saw how loveless they were in their political marriage. "Don't listen to her. You'll be happy up North with the Starks."

"I'm sorry, Father, but my Septa will want me for sewing soon," Nora said standing up and dropping a curtsy, before leaving the room. She didn't want to hear anymore.

* * *

"Lord Arryn?" she spoke in a soft voice as she entered his solar. "May I speak with you?"

"Yes, Princess. Do sit," Jon said, letting the young girl take the seat she regularly found herself in. Jon Arryn had been like a surrogate father for the young girl, when her own father spent too much time drinking or indulging himself in whores. He taught her the histories of Westeros and the duties of a Princess, other than finding a suitable husband. "Shouldn't you be with your Septa?"

"She is with Myrcella at the minute" Nora looked up at the ageing Hand. "Lord Arryn, what was the Long Night?"

"The Long Night?" He questioned, tales he was told by his own Maester years previously springing to mind. "That's a question for Grand Maester Pycelle, Princess. I'm sure he would give a greater response than I."

"Grand Maester Pycelle would tell my mother," Nora said, scrunching her face up. "And I don't like him."

"Why do you ask?" Jon asked.

"You won't tell Uncle Jaime, or my mother or father?"

"Not if you don't want me to," he sat down slowly, his old bones aching with the movement.

"I don't." Nora looked up at him as he nodded. "On the way back from the Sept yesterday, a woman stopped me. Uncle Jaime was saving a woman from a rapist. He was distracted. She took me into her shop. She said that there will be great war and death before winter and the long night will return. She said nobody will be safe."

"What else did she say?" Jon asked, intrigued.

"Nothing. Uncle Jaime found us before she could say anymore," Nora told him. "She also said that I wouldn't believe what she has seen. But, what I am to believe in what I do not know of?"

"The Long Night was a dark time, Princess," he began to explain. "It was many millennial ago, during the Age of Heroes. It was a winter that lasted a generation, if I remember correctly. Kings froze in their castles, woman smothered their children rather than see them grow hungry. They lived in darkness. They say a species known as the White Walkers came from the lands beyond the Wall during the Long Night. They say they used their magic to darkness over the land to block out the sun. They raised armies of undead to do their bidding's. Eventually they were stopped; some day they were killed by a magical sword of dragon glass, others say they were driven back to the Lands of Always Winter. Bran the Builder built the wall not long after." Nora sat there, looking down at the table with blank eyes. "I did not mean to scare you, Princess."

"You haven't," Nora looked up, her face as blank as her earthly eyes. "She was right. I don't believe her." A lie. Behind her unfazed facade, Nora worried that what the woman actually spoke of was true.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Another time jump will occur in the next chapter, but that time period will continue for about 2/3 chapters. I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm having major writers block over what to include for her childhood, so I'm cutting it short. I'm sorry, but I hope you have seen enough of Nora to see her character shine through a bit. There are still at least 4/5 chapters before she'll marry. Maybe more. I haven't it laid out exactly. I know the time frame, just the chapter it will occur in is unknown at the minute. I'll try and plan something, so that I'll be a bit more organised. **

**Thanks for all the great response for this. I'm very happy you're taking the time to reply. I'm sorry about this, but here goes the replies. They won't be as long in other chapters, its only because I'm replying to two chapters instead of only one. **

**jemlou: Thanks very much for your kind reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy it :) Yeah, I wanted to give a short intro to her character and show her development through the years. I also wanted to introduce some of her familial relationships, as that is all she has ever had. Yeah, and on the topic of Robb, she won't fall in love with him straight away, if she ever falls in love with him. Things like that take time, and who knows, it may just be a mutual admiration that they share for the rest of their marriage. There will be more character development. Here you see her accept things as they are, she always obeys her mother etc. Some of that will change, she'll question things more etc. I don't want to give too much away. She does have a strong relationship with her mother, as any daughter would. But, that underlying love that they will always share will be tested from time to time in the future. Sorry about the long reply x**

**Ojha: Thanks very much :) In the beginning it's always hard to tell whether it will go up or down. Hopefully it goes up, aha. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the review x**

**ghg: Thanks very much for the review! hope you enjoyed it x**

**emalem: Yeah, they do have a strong relationship. They're parent and child and although she doesn't spend as much time with her as she would Joffrey, she still loves her as much as any other of her children. But, the time she does spend with her daughter is put towards preparation. C****ersei sees it as her role to prepare her daughter for the North and the Starks. She wants to teach her to protect herself when she is no longer around to protect her daughter. She loves her and she knows that no matter what she says, there will be no reasoning with Robert on this issue, so she's making sure her daughter knows exactly what to do and what to expect. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed it x**

**Guest: I always loved that scene. It is the cutest thing, and all through writing that chapter I just had that in my mind. So I decided to throw it in for the fun of it. It gave an innocence to the whole situation. It showed they're still children after all. They may be betrothed, but they're children. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed it x**

**just like honey 16: I just found it on Imgfave. Its a rough look at what Nora will look like later in life. The long dark hair and pretty face. Her mother is Cersei Lannister, obviously she was going to be relatively pretty. Thanks for the review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or the A Song of Ice and Fire series. I only own Eleanora.**

**I've tried to become more descriptive, but due to my language skills (English not being my first language), this is as far as I've gotten. If anyone would like to be a Beta for me, I'd be more than happy.**

* * *

_"All's changed, changed utterly; a terrible beauty is born" - William Butler Yeats_

* * *

The years passed as gently as the breeze that cascaded over Blackwater Bay that day. Standing by a seaside wall, Nora watched the boats glide across the black blanket of water as if they were the slender fingers of her mother running their way over the varnished surface of her vanity.

She stood taller than before; not only in height but in emotion. Her hair had grown longer, even though it was still worn in the same fashion as when she was one and ten. Her figure had softened, giving way of curved hips and breasts. Her cheekbones hardened and now sat prominently on her face. She had flowered too. Eleanora Baratheon was becoming a woman; and a fine young woman at that.

Her fourteenth name day was approaching faster than the night that creeps of the days and preparations for the large celebrations were being finalised. It was to be a four-day long affair, the longest name day celebration of any child in Westeros.

Her mother insisted on the extended celebratory events. Robert was intending to send her eldest daughter north very soon to wed the Stark boy. He would have been only five and ten. Still a child in Cersei's eyes, but she knew that within the two years that fell upon them, Nora would be in the North and calling herself Stark over Baratheon.

Nora knew that too. She hid the fear that consumed her; the fear of the world outside the high walls of the Red Keep. She couldn't be seen as the weak child. The entirety of Westeros had heard the stories of the young Princess Eleanora. They told of how her beauty and elegance were hidden within the walls of the keep, only ever emerging to visit the Great Sept of Baelor.

Many southern lords had requested her hand. Her long extended betrothal to the little northern lord had been forgotten in the south. Robert rejected every one of them. But there were talk of many houses arriving in the capital for the celebrations and bringing their heirs and other younger, marriageable sons.

Nora sighed heavily and leaned forward over the wall. Her back grew tired standing straight so often. Looking down upon the muddy shore that ran adjacent to the twelve foot garden walls, Nora witnessed a heart-warming sight. The day was hot, so the common folk children were out swimming in the Blackwater. Near the shore, an older boy was letting some of the younger children splash him with water. It made Nora smile.

If only she could have a life like that, even if she was common folk; at least she would be happy. The young boy looked up, he was no older than herself, and he bowed slightly holding her eye contact. She tipped her head in response. The young boy began urging her to join him on the water bank. She shook her head in response.

She couldn't. She could only imagine how much trouble she would be in with her mother. Her father wouldn't care; he never cared for anything as long as he has ale in his chalice and a whore to fuck.

"Nora," a voice sounded down along the wall. Immediately she turned her attention away to see her mother walking towards her.

"Mother," she greeted her with a curtsey.

"You must bathe before dinner tonight," Cersei told her daughter. She had grow to be quite a beauty. If only Robert would accept any of the proposals she'll receive over the coming days, instead of keeping his oath to the North. Nora was a summer child. She loved the heat of Kings Landing.

Cersei knew the North would be no place for her daughter. She would be unhappy there and the weather would turn her now beautiful, happy and free daughter into a cold shell of what she once was. "Some of our guests are arriving early and we must sup them."

"Of course," Nora said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hurry along, child," Cersei said, brushing it off. "You shan't keep them waiting."

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair the previous night. Nora was introduced to at least a dozen lords from throughout the seven kingdoms. She barely remembered all their names, but a few stuck out. There was Lord Mace Tyrell, the Lord of Highgarden in the Reach. With him was his three sons, Willas, Garlan and Loras; none of whom grabbed Nora's attention, despite their best efforts. She had heard Lord Mace speak with his sons shortly before they were formally introduced.

He spoke of Lord Tywin's, her grandfathers, request for one of them, preferably, Willas, to woo her in order to avoid a northern alliance with a Lannister. It seemed that Lord Gawen of House Westerling had the same intentions of his son, Raynald and the princess.

Raynald had been forceful in his attempts to spend time with the princess and oblivious to her desperate attempts to escape him. The rest of the lords were expected to arrive by the evening in time for the first grand feast of her name day celebrations. Looking out over King's Landing from her balcony, Nora could only imagine what was happening below.

She never knew for sure how far her balcony was above the ground. Perhaps is she threw herself from the balcony, she could save herself from the feast this eve. Would she survive the fall? It would break her mother's heart is she were not to survive. Would the gods be merciful to a girl to cause the end to her own life? She sighed and turned to re-enter her chambers.

Her robe hung loosely over her body. She purposely claimed she was sick in order to avoid any socialisation with the arriving lords and their heirs. Her hair was tied into a loose braid, which fell down her back, while small tendrils framed her stoic face.

"You'd best be getting dressed soon, your grace," Asha, her handmaiden, told her. "Your queen mother will be expecting your down to dine at midday."

"You can tell my mother that I am not hungry," Nora sat by her vanity roughly and pulled her hair from the braid. In the midst of running the brush through her hair, a knock arrived at the door.

"It's Barristan Selmy, Princess," Lya, her other handmaiden, spoke, returning into her chambers. "He's here on word of the king."

"Send him in," Nora said, with a heavy sigh. She laid her brush down as the clanging of his armour drew nearer. "Ser Barristan."

"Your grace, if you wish to dress first," Barristan said, looking away from the young woman. "I'll happily wait."

"There is no need, Ser," the princess said with a coy smile, standing up. "I'm sure you've seen women in less attire than I."

"None of them were the princess, milady," Barristan said, looking straight up at her face. She did inherit her mother's looks, but her colouring was truly Baratheon; there was no denying it.

"What word does my father send?"

"The king has requested you in his solar," the knight told her. Nora rested her brush down on the vanity again.

"If my father wants me, he best come get me himself," Nora said bitterly. Barristan saw it. The queen had gotten her way. She had slowly turned his eldest daughter against him over the years. Now, the sweet girl who once looked up to her father and listened to the great stories Roberts Rebellions with curiously and idolisation was replaced with a resentful young woman who barely spoke _of_ her father, let alone _to_ him.

"He's entertaining."

"Who?" she looked at him with the forceful eyes of her mother.

"The Starks, your grace," her eyes softened at his words. "Lord Eddard has just arrived with his son, Robb. The King requests you to go greet them."

"Must I?" she sighed heavily, sitting back down again.

"I'd say so, Princess," he told her. Nora placed her elbow on the vanity and rested her head in her hands. It had all become too real for the princess. She may be considered a woman in many people's eyes, but she was still a child. She was soon to turn only four and ten. Four and ten. The boy coming to meet he would be no more than five and ten. He was simply only a year older than her. Her father couldn't ship her off yet. They were both too young and stupid to know anything real about marriage.

"I don't want to leave, Barristan," as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Usually, she was very good at masking her emotions; hiding them behind an unreadable grid. But, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "My mother has told me about the North. It's dangerous. There are crannog men, mountain tribes, wildlings. And the journey is so long. Who's to say the Brotherhood wouldn't attack us first. It's safer just to stay in Kings Landing." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up. "You have been loyal to my family since the rebellion, Ser Barristan. What do you think?"

"In terms of safety, your grace," he began. "The North seems to be the safest place in the Seven Kingdoms. But, I don't think it's safety you have to worry about, Princess."

"Tell my father I will meet him in good time," Nora said, hardening her face. "As you can see I must dress."

* * *

After dressing and styling, Nora recouped herself. She could not believe she broke down in front of Ser Barristan. But, she could trust him. He wouldn't tell a soul. She prepared herself and made her way down the castles corridors to her father's chambers.

"Eleanora," the deep voice of Raynald Westerling echoed down the empty corridor. Nora froze, rolling her eyes before turning to face him.

"Ser Raynald," she said, trying her best to smile and be courteous. Raynald was some years older than Nora and has already received a knighthood. The Westerling's were a lesser house in the Westerlands and if it weren't for his recent knighthood by Nora's great-uncle, they wouldn't be at court for her name day celebrations. "How..._nice_ to see you this fair morn."

"It's past noon, your grace," he said, his wicked smile spreading across his cheeks. "I was surprised not to have seen you in the great hall this morning. The Queen had invited us to break fast with her and her children."

"To be honest, I'm quite an indolent person," Nora lied, hoping he would vanish from the earth. Raynald Westerling was not of Nora's attention and never would be. She hated those kind of men. The forceful men who attempted his hand at everything in order to woo a girl.

"That doesn't bother me, Princess," he said, holding his coy smile. Nora's lips tightened into a firm line.

"My apologies, Ser Raynald," Nora said, trying to lure herself away "I must be on my way."

"I shall escort you," Raynald came up alongside her as she walked.

"There is no need," she said pleasantly. "This is my home. I know my way."

"Then, perhaps, you could escort me," Raynald suggested making Nora grit her teeth slightly. "I am forever losing my way."

"I'm afraid time is of the essence," Nora said, drawing herself away from his side. "My father beckons me urgently, so I must go. He hosts Lord Eddard Stark and his son, Robb. Did I mention he was my betrothed?"

"Not that I remember, your grace," his voice subdued slightly. Nora knew she had won.

"It must have slipped my mind, I assume," Nora shrugged her shoulders. It was unladylike, but any attempt to free herself from the desirous Ser Raynald was needed. "I have only met him once when the marriage contract was signed. I was only six; him seven. Anyway. I must go. Perhaps, I shall see you at the feast tonight?"

"Yes and perhaps I could steal a dance from your betrothed?" he mentioned before strutting off down a perpendicular corridor. Nora stood there, holding her hands in a tight grasp of each other. Just when she thought she succeeded, he came back stronger. She knew Raynald Westerling would be the bane of the bane of her existence for the following few days.

* * *

"How is the North, Ned?" Roberts booming voice echoed off the walls in his solar. He handed his long time friend a chalice of wine "Is it in the same shape it was eight years ago?"

"Better," Eddard said, not lifting the cup to his lips "We just had a good harvest."

"Packing it all away for winter, I assume?"

"It is coming, your grace," Eddard told him with a smile. His house words; _Winter is coming._

"Not for a while," Robert said, taking another swig of his wine. Eddard was surprised at the man's deteriorating frame. His had grown a belly on him from his feasting and drinking. He also drank a lot more than he used to. Robb stood quietly behind his father and observed him. There was no way this man was the king.

He wasn't the man that he heard war stories about. The man that once swung a war hammer so hard, it knocked the rubies off Prince Rhaegar's armour at the Battle of the Trident. Could he even wield a war hammer anymore? "How are the rest of your children? How many is it you and Cat have now?"

"Five and they're all well," Eddard nodded his head. The youngest, Rickon, was born not four years past "And yours?"

"Too much like their mother," he spat bitterly. Robb looked on confused. Was he that resentful of his wife? She was a Lannister after all. If she had raised her children as lion cubs instead of stag fawns, what would his future marriage entail? "In looks and manner. More wine. You should see them, all Lannisters. All except, Nora. But, she makes up for it in other ways. She tests my patience, that girl. She's just like her mother. You've that to look forward to, Ned. War was easier than a daughter too much like her mother."

"Princess Eleanora, your grace," one of his Kingsguard announced before the young royal made her entrance. She looked among the faces in her father's solar. A vaguely familiar man stood opposite her father. His boiled leather jerkin was not of the south. It was far too thick. He was obviously northern. It must have been the Lord Eddard Stark.

Then stood slightly behind him must have been his son, Robb. Nora immediately noticed how he didn't share the Stark traits. His dark auburn hair rested above a similarly grim face, however his blue eyes were that of a Tully. His mother's house, if she remembered her lessons correctly. His eyes were softer than his father's as he looked at her. She noticed his stare and put on a audacious smile.

"Lord Stark," she walked over to greet him. "I was told you had arrived."

"Princess," he bowed his head respectively, placing a peck on her knuckles. "Let me introduce my son, Robb."

"Princess," the younger Stark repeated his father actions. Her slender fingers found themselves lost in the cavity of his hand. It was rough and calloused. It was a hand worn from sword fighting and archery. She felt his soft lips brush gently against the back of her hand as her smile grew more natural.

"Nora, show the boy around the keep while I talk to Ned."

"Come along now," Nora turned her piercing gaze away from her father and lead the way out of the room. Robb followed closely on her heels.

"Did you see that?" Robert questioned, once the door had closed. "She didn't say a word to me. I'm her king as well as her father. The sooner she goes north the better. It might save her from her mother."

* * *

**Thanks for all who has read, reviewed, favourite'd and followed this fic. I am so happy there is a good response to this. I have so much planned. It will be partially canon. Obviously now, it isn't. But, it will follow along the same lines as the canon, but it will stray slightly in time. You'll know when. Just trust me on this.**

**I'm trying to add more length and quality to the chapters as I go on. Which means, more scenes with various other characters. She will interact with many of your favourite Kings Landing people before she goes North. Thats not for a few chapters yet.**

**The next few chapters will be centered around the celebrations. I am planning on the next three, maybe four chapters. I'm not one of write ahead. I know the sequence it occurs in. I have that much planned. But, I write like GRRM does. Just one chapter at a time. Originally, I planned this to be about forty chapters. But, thinking now and how much I have added in to add to the plot and character development, it may end up about sixty chapters. I'm not sure. When it ends, it will end. **

**Chapter 4 hint: Nora and Robb get to know each other! A great feast and a great rejection!**

**Love, Tara x**

**Naruhina1519: Thanks very much! I stopped watching TVD about halfway through Season 2, so you may need to refresh me on that! aha! Like I said, it is cute and it was stuck in my head. Naturally, it found it's way in there. But, thanks again and I hope you liked it x**

**a . Paper . heaRt: Thanks very much! Yeah, there is both Baratheon and Lannister in it, whether she likes it or not. You can see it and, although, she has been manipulated by her mother so much, there is still that Baratheon fury in her. They're the storm lords. She has storms blood. I hope you liked it x**

**ZabuzasGirl: Thanks very much! I hope you enjoyed it x**

**If We Burn You Burn With Us123: Thanks very much! I hope you liked it x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or the A Song of Ice and Fire series. I only own Eleanora.**

* * *

_When your values are clear to you, making decisions becomes easier - Roy E. Disney_

* * *

Robb watched the princess carefully as she escorted him through the valleys and depths of the Red Keep. In honest truth, he never paid much attention to the ever famous locations situated within the high fortress walls; he only ever watched her. He had heard of her beauty; but nothing could have prepared him for the young woman before him.

Her hair was dark as night and it's loose curls rolled down her back like the hills of the Westerlands. Her eyes were as green as the grass that grew in the plains of the Reach, hidden under heavy eyelashes and supported by her cheekbones. Her skin had a lightly tanned glow; it was obvious she spends much time walking in the sun every day. The burgeoning curves of her body were hidden under her modest robe of red and gold; the Lannister colours.

Her movements were as fluid as the water of the Sunset Sea as she led him up the serpentine steps from the lower courtyard. He didn't pay much attention to any word she said. This would most likely be his only visit to King's Landing in his life. He had no need to know the rookery from the council chambers. It wasn't until she looked at him, her earthly eyes mustered with confusion that he tuned into her words again.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned. A slight blush spread across her cheeks as she smile politely. She knew he had been staring at her this whole time.

"I asked if you would like to see the gods wood?" she repeated her questioned. "It is quiet beautiful, especially on such a summery day as today."

"I would gladly," he answered with a courteous smile.

"I must warn you though, we have no weirwoods in King's Landing," Nora told him. "Only elms, oaks and alders. Our wood is also home to the most wide array of flowers in all of Westeros and has the most beautiful views of the Blackwater."

"You're knowledge of the keep astounds me," Robb told her, folding his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, Lord Stark," she addressed him. "It _is _my home. But, in all truth, my lord. I wasn't sure you were even paying attention to what I was saying."

"Maybe I was slightly preoccupied," Robb noticed the blush return to her cheeks. Nora had taken a liking to the young heir to Winterfell; as had he with the princess. The moment she saw him, she was taken in by him. His curly auburn hair and blue eyes; although he was still young, she could notice the growing muscles under his leather jerkin and shirt. Robb Stark was also kind and gallant; although, he did not dress for the summer heat of Kings Landing.

But, Nora remembered what her mother had told her. As Nora grew older, she noticed the lack of love in her parents' marriage and naturally she enquired about it. She was still quite young at the time; no older than eight. But, she remembered her mother saying how she was enamoured with her father in the beginning. How the tales of his bravery and skill in battle had won her heart. It was only after that he grew to disappoint her.

It was then Cersei told her daughter; _Never trust a man and what he says and does. Sooner or later, he will find a way to hurt and disappoint you. If you don't trust him, you will not be left the fool when he breaks your heart. _

"Perhaps I'll be sure to give you a tour when you come North," he saw her look to the ground below her as she walked. For the past while, Nora had hated being reminded of her impending nuptials. Nora knew they would not happen for many years yet, but she had been told of them every day since she was only six years old. She had grown tired of being prepared for a life she never chose. She sighed heavily before looking up again.

"Thank you," Nora said graciously, avoiding his eyes and letting the smile fade from her face.

"Are you okay, princess?" Nora paused for a moment contemplating for a moment what she was going to say.

"We are not married yet, my lord, so I will speak freely," she began, holding her head high. "I will not lie and say that I am excited to be travelling north. Even though, since I was six years old, I've been preparing for a life there. I do not find joy in the prospect of travelling there."

"Have we done something to offend you, your grace?" Robb asked, slightly annoyed at the princesses demeanour.

"Not at all," she looking over at him. "It's a dangerous world and King's Landing has been the only home I've ever known. I've barely even travelled anywhere else."

"You'll be safe in Winterfell, princess," he told her. "I assure you."

"So I've been told," Nora nodded. "I just wish I had a choice in the matter. The king deemed it perfectly reasonable to betroth two children without allowing them to know each other."

"I'm sure the king had your best intentions at heart, your grace," Robb told her politely. Nora's brow furrowed in disgust.

"The king has nobodies best intentions at heart but his own," Nora spat. "He deserves the early grave he is whoring and drinking himself into."

"You shouldn't speak ill of your father, Princess," he warned her, noticing the palace guards not too far away from them.

"I'm sure you would share my loathing if too had caught your father with whores in his bed," a sad tone struck Nora's voice as she looked down. She had been no older than twelve name days when she found her father in a drunken stupor fondling a woman from a local whorehouse. Since then, she held no respect for the king and only graced his presence on formal occasions and when she was requested.

"You'll grow to like the North, your grace," Robb changed the subject, drawing their conversation away from her father and on to something a little more pleasant. "I sure hope so anyway. The days aren't as temperate, but Winterfells walls are warm and homely."

"Thank you, my lord," Nora smiled again, her cheeks blossoming at the end of her glistening simper. "And please, enough with the pleasantries. We are to wed in the future. You must call me Nora."

"Then, you must call me Robb," he replied. "So, _Nora_. Tell me more about the keep. I promise to try to pay more attention this time."

* * *

Cersei watched them intently from Maegor's Holdfast; her daughter with the Stark boy. They seemed in deep conversation. Cersei's glare hardened when she saw the looks the Stark heir was giving Nora. He was smitten with her. An idiot could see it. Cersei only hoped her daughter wasn't foolish enough to fall for him. If Nora had listened to what she'd been telling her for years, she would not pay the Lordling any admiration.

"Young love, isn't it a marvellous thing?" a familiar voice broke the comforting silence of the stone walls. Walking towards her, donned in his riding clothes was her father; Lord Tywin Lannister. He rested by a nearby window ledge and watched the two teenagers move about the courtyard.

"I wasn't expecting you, Father," Cersei said, ignoring his comments. Cersei refused to believe her daughter harboured any feeling for the Stark boy other than distrust and caution.

"It's my eldest grandchild's name day," he stated. Tywin Lannister hadn't even seen his granddaughter in six years. "_And_, I hear she is to be a Stark within the year."

"And where did you hear this?" Cersei asked him, intrigued and frightened at his words. She heard no word of this. Even her little birds didn't bring her anything on Roberts intentions to marry Nora to Robb Stark. She had assumed that after her sixteenth nameday she would eventually marry, but not at fourteen. She was far too young. Too innocent. She still had more to learn from her.

"I hear the whispers," he paused, looking down at the pair who smiled at each other with such attraction. "Even in Casterly Rock. King Robert intends to wed them near her fifteenth nameday."

"Ridiculous rumours," Cersei spat. "I won't allow it. Robert wouldn't dare send her North."

"He shouldn't be sending her north at all," Tywin looked towards his daughter, who stood with fear in her eyes. Fear for her daughter. Cersei had trained Nora since she was little to resist men and never let them hurt and humiliate her the way Robert has her. She had taken time away from prepping Joffrey to rule as she would to teach her daughter. And now the time is near. "I take she hasn't reacted the same to any of Mace Tyrell's sons."

"No," Cersei answered. "The Westerling boy was also quite forward with her, more so than the Redwyne or Royce boys."

"A Westerling is no suitable match for a Princess," he told her. "The Tyrell's would make better allies than the Starks."

"Try telling that to my husband," Cersei said bitterly.

* * *

Nora smiled and thanked the good lord who had come forth to present a gift to her. She was sitting at the high table in Baelor's Ballroom, the largest ballroom in the Red Keep with a capacity of over three hundred guests. Her mother sat by her side and looked on as her daughter greeted the many subjects of the realm. Her father was notably absent from the festivities. Nora had no doubt that he would grace them with his presence before the night is out with a belly full of wine and a woman not far behind him.

"Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill, Princess," Dyrel, a palace footman, announced at he approached with a young boy and girl following closely behind him.

"Welcome to Kings Landing, my lord," Nora smiled politely from her seat. "It's a pleasure to have a man with such...a reputation at the festivities."

"Thank you, my princess," Randyll Tarly said with a nod of the head and not even a glimmer of a smile. Nora had heard the stories to Lord Tarly; one of the fiercest battle commanders in the seven kingdoms. He had fought against her father in the rebellion and now bends the knee like everybody else. It was a surprise to see him in the capital for this reason. "May I present my eldest daughter, Talla, and my eldest son, Samwell."

"The princess does not ride, she has no need for horses," the Queen objected.

"Mother," Nora warned her. The Queen watched her nervously as she leaned forward. "Thank you for the valuable gift, Lord Tarly. I'll make sure the horse is properly groomed. I may not mount it, but I'll make sure those who do are worthy of the mare."

"Thank you, your grace, my queen," Lord Tarly bowed one more time before he and his children returned to their seats.

"_What_ was that?" Cersei asked her daughter. Nora turned her head slightly to whisper to her mother. Cersei had been surprised to say the least at Nora's behaviour. She hadn't known her daughter to be so independent. Then again, she had been spending more and more time with Joffrey; grooming him for king. Cersei hadn't realised how much her daughter had grown up away from her eyes.

"You said it was my place to thank the guests, mother, and I am doing so," Nora said, turning her head back and smiling at the next lord who came forward. "Let me do so, I am almost a woman grown."

"That you are," Cersei nodded proudly.

"Lord Renly Baratheon of Storms End and Master of Laws," Dyrel announced again.

"Uncle, how was the Storm Lands?" Nora was as gracious as a southern lady was. She was kind and polite, always speaking clearly yet softly to those around her whether they be high or low born. However, a majority of Nora's time was spent speaking to those at court; and nowhere else but court. Her mother made sure she rarely left the castle. Nora always knew to keep the people at court happy. "We've missed your clever japes while you've been away."

"Good, Princess," he told her. "The land prospers yet again from a healthy harvest, so I'll be returning to King's Landing shortly."

"That's a welcomed thought," Nora told him.

"In the mean time, you can occupy yourself with this," Renly gestured for his servant to bring forward her gift. The book he was carrying was large and heavy. Nora would find difficulty in lifting it, without a doubt. "The great histories and lore of the seven kingdoms. The Lord Hand Jon Arryn spoke fondly of how much you enjoy them."

"I do very much, Uncle Renly," Nora told him as one of the footmen present took the book away to the rest of the gifts she had already been presented. "Thank you very much and I look forward to your imminent return."

"Princess, your grace."

"Nora, child, I must retire," Cersei told her, standing up. "I am certain you can handle things from here."

"Are you sure, mother?" Nora questioned. She knew that her own mothers absence from the feast would be noted more than her fathers.

"Yes," Cersei nodded. "I can see Tommen and Myrcella growing tired already. I'll have them brought to bed. Joffrey," she called over to her eldest son, "come sit with your sister. Until the morrow, sweetling."

"Well, sister," Joffrey sauntered over to her mother's former seat. "Enjoying the merriment?"

"Immensely," _until now. _Nora and Joffrey had no love for each other; ever since they were little Nora had always been disgusted with Joffrey mutilating of the household cats. In return he spat insults at his sister and threatened her a number of times.

"Lord Gerold Grafton of Gulltown, Princess," the royal footman announced as the man strutted forward.

"I saw you with that Robb Stark earlier," he commented. His voice was no more than a whisper and his mouth tilted upwards at one end.

"He is my betrothed, what of it?" Nora told her brother, with a shrug of the shoulder. She immediately diverted her attention back to the lord before her. "Welcome, Lord Grafton. It's so nice to have you in the capital."

"It's nice to be here, your grace," he bowed. "My wife could not travel, but she had the finest silks brought over from Volantis as a royal name day gift."

"The Northerners are given too many courtesies as it is," Joffrey whispered in reply. Nora tried hard to block out her brothers words, but they still stung in her ears. "Any more and they'll have too much power."

"Thank you, my lord," the princess nodded. "I will send them to my dressmaker to be made into a beautiful gown."

"Your grace," he bowed once more.

"I'm hardly awarding the North any extra power with a kind smile and a conversation," Nora spoke sharply.

"No, but your sons will."

"Then perhaps my sons will sit on the Iron Throne," Nora spat. "If they are that powerful."

"Or perhaps I'll have your head," Joffrey told her fiercely. She could see the anger bubbling in his eyes. "Once I'm king."

"Then be branded 'kinslayer' now and be done with it," Nora said without batting an eye. "May the Seven have mercy on you then."

"I'm telling Mother."

* * *

**I'm so so sorry! I had intended to update this weeks ago, but I went on holiday before I was able to update. I did award any of you who have both followed and reviewed this fanfic a little preview to this chapter. I promise I will try to keep the time between updates shorter from now on. Unfortunately this update is shorter than usually, only because I was insistent that I was going to put it up tonight and I couldn't think on any further development that are going to occur in this chapter. The next chapter will have plenty though, just check out the 'Coming Up' section below. Just look at them as if they are clips. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**- Tara x**

* * *

**Coming up in Chapter Five:  
+ People gather for Nora's nameday tourney.  
****+ Ser Loras Tyrell rides up and presents a rose to the Princess. She smiles as she accepts it.  
+ Nora and Robb converse at the feast. She rests her hand on his.  
+ Raynald Westerling stops Nora in the halls of the Red Keep. He leans in to kiss her.  
**

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed it x**_  
_

**clash of the kings: Aw, shucks! Thanks very much! You see this chapter the influence of her mother, combined with certain events, have resulted in this attitude towards her father. You'll see in the next 15 or so chapters before he dies (that's staying canon) whether she'll actually resolve their relationship or not. Thanks you. I know its fine, but it's not at the level that other writers on this section are at and it leaves me feeling very self-conscious because I always make grammar and spelling mistakes and I can be very repetitive at times. Thanks, anyway! I hope you enjoyed it x**

**Guest: ****Thanks for the review! I hope you liked it x**

**HermioneandMarcus: Aw, thank you! I hope you really liked it then x**

**If We Burn You Burn With Us123: I know, I've been very busy lately with work and spending time with my friends before going away to college. But, considering so many people reviewed the last chapter, I thought I would update quicker this time. Thank you very much! Yeah, everyone seems to be waiting for that. They have changed and grown, so it's interesting. Trying to get that level of burgeoning friendship was hard. I hope you enjoyed it x**

**amrawo: Thanks very much! I hope you enjoyed it x**

**danceegirl92: Thanks very much! Yeah, there will be a lot of them together. Not all the time though, they will be physically separated a few times. But yeah, you will see more of them. Obviously, they're not in love yet. They've agreed to be friends, it would make their lives a whole lot easier if they were friends. Love may bloom, love may not. You'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed it x**

**RosesInJamJars: Aw, thank you very much! I intend him to be. You'll see a lot more of him in the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoyed it x**

**Dinossaur Rider: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed it x**

**WinchesterDixonBros: Thank you very much! Hope you liked it x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or the A Song of Ice and Fire series. I only own Eleanora Baratheon. Any similarities to other works of television or movies are purely coincidental, unless otherwise stated.**

**I apologise in advance for the random flashback in the opening moments. I considered taking it out, but it is very sweet so I left it in. It isn't over yet and the second half of the flashback will be told in the next chapter. All in explained in the authors note at the end why that happening.**

* * *

_"__Everywhere__, we learn only from those whom we love." - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

As Nora woke on the morning of her fourteenth name day, she lay there in the comfort of her bed sheets for a few more minutes than she normally would. The sun was already high in the sky and filtering through the windows of her chamber like a new brides veil. Under the frigid morning sun, she could her the bustling of the city beneath the windows of her chamber. The chatter of the household was an inaudible muffle from outside the door.

The relative peace and tranquillity of those moments relaxed Nora immensely. The past few days had been stressful, so Nora enjoyed the little minutes of quietude that fell upon her. That was until her handmaidens scurried into her room and forced her not only from her thoughts; but from her bed.

"Would you like to bathe, princess?"

"Yes please, Mariya," Nora answered. Nora bathed in silence, letting the jasmine bath oils soak into her skin. Jasmine had been Noras favourite scent. Boxes of the oil was shipped over regularly from the Free Cities of Essos for the young princess.

It would be long day; Nora knew it. Today a tourney was being held in honour of her name day. Secretly, Nora wished such an expense was not spent on her, but her mother had insisted on the best. After drying, dressing and having Asha style her hair, Nora made her way down to the Queen's private dining hall to break fast. Her mother and younger siblings were already there; well all bar Joffrey. The heir to the Iron Throne often slept later than his family and wouldn't normally be present to break fast with his mother, brother and sisters.

"Morning," Nora greeted them as she sat down.

"Happy name day, Nora," sweet Myrcella wished her elder sister. As did Tommon and Nora gave them her thanks.

"How was the feast, sweet girl?" Cersei asked, as Nora picked at the fruits in front of her attentively. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Tremendously," Nora smiled. She had been thankful her father hadn't made an appearance last night. _Too busy with his whores_. "I ate, talked and danced the whole night."

"Did you dance with any of the lords sons?" Myrcella asked.

"A fair few. Although many had too much wine in order to dance properly. I'm pretty sure Cletus Yronwood was sick on one of the kitchen maids."

"I'm sure they liked the change in person," the stern voice of Tywin Lannister boomed through the hard stone walls. Nora knew to whom her grandfather had referred; _her father_. Nora had only ever met her grandfather once in her life. She had been no older than nine and visiting Casterly Rock with her mother and siblings. The memory she had of the Warden of the West had no changed. He was still held stoic and unfettering demeanor that had intimidated her as a child. Nora grew up listening to the stories her mother and uncle told of him; most notably the Rains of Castamere. Cersei had insisted the first song Nora learned to play on the high harp was the Rains of Castamere._  
_

"Grandfather," the younger children beamed at his entrance. Nora held her cautious gape on her mothers father.

"I didn't see you at the feast last night," Cersei commented as the lord didn't take a seat at the table.

"I had rather grant my wishes in person," Tywin nodded at his eldest grandchild, who was still tentatively gnawing at her food. "If could speak to the princess for a few moments?"

"Not at all," Nora answered, standing up and guiding him out of the room. Nora wrung her hands nervously as she waited for him to speak. "It is lovely seeing you in the capital, grandfather. You must visit more often?"

"Enough with the clever flattery, Eleanora," he spoke firmly as they walked through the halls, two Lannister guards following suit not far behind them. "I don't care for it and I won't stand from it, especially from a Lannister."

"Then you have me mistaken, Lord Tywin, for I am a _Baratheon_ of Kings Landing," Nora corrected him, although she wished she hadn't from the downward glare she received. Half the time she wished she hadn't been born a Baratheon; and a blatant Baratheon at that. When she was a child, she had wished deeply that she bore the same golden heads as her siblings. That she bore the same Lannister traits as her mother and inherited her family name, but only as she grew older the latter was emphasised. She had felt like an odd child because of her difference to them; that her mother loved her less than her younger siblings. It was after her youngest brothers birth that Nora truely felt like an exile in her family.

_Nora didn't know how long she had been hiding, but she did notice the dark creep in around her. She didn't move though. Surely nobody would miss the little raven haired princess now that another golden headed prince had been born. Tommen's birth had been an unsettling affair for the young girl of no more than eight name days. When her mother finally birthed the little prince, Nora thought surely she'd now be forgotten. _

_Nora had favoured her father in colouring. Her black hair fell to below her shoulders and still grew with each passing year. It was the trait people noticed about her. Princess Eleanora recieved countless compliments on her veil of dark hair while cemented her place as a Baratheon child. Her younger siblings had a different fate. Both Joffrey and Myrcella had been born with hair like golden fire with burned brightly in the sun of capital while her hair, like the night sky, danced in the breezes of the Blackwater. With the birth of year another child with hair kissed by the sun, Nora felt insecure in her home. _

_She hid in the bowels of the godswood, surrounded by trees of alder and elm. _Nobody would find her here, _she thought. She would stay here until nightfall when the castle was silent and even the guards asleep at their posts. She would steal away in the night with a few gowns and enough food to last her for her journey. As she hid there, her doll on her lap, she tried to figure where she would go. Would she trek north to the Starks? She was betrothed to their eldest, perhaps they would house her. Would she sneak onto a ship bound for Braavos? or Myr? or one of the cities in Slavers Bay? Would she perish in the Smoking Sea? That what they say happened to her great uncle Gerion. __  
_

_"Nora!" She turned sharply. She had not expected her name to be called. She heard an entity moving towards her, calling her name every few seconds. Nora had frozen in fear, her plan foiled and now she faced a harsh punishment from her father. He had threaten to redden her hind for knocking over a glass of his wine before, what is stopping him now? It wasn't until the voice drew nearer that she realised it was her uncle Jaime. He wasn't dressed in his Kingsguard armour, but still carried his sword at the hip. "Nora," he breathed, in a sigh of relief. He bent down and rested his hands on his nieces shoulders. "Where by all the gods have you been? Your mother was worried sick."_

_"I'm sorry," she cried, burying her head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me. I'll never do it again. I promise, uncle Jaime."_

_"It's alright, child," her lifted her up into his arms. She seemed a lot younger than her eight years then. "Let's take you inside, you're filthy."_

_"You won't let Father get angry, will you?" Nora asked as they were finally back in the confinement of her bedroom. He had set in down on her bed before calling for the child's nursemaid. _

_"I won't let him lay a hand on you, Princess," Jaime promised the sweet-natured girl. _

_"I am no princess," she looked up at him with green eyes that replicated those of his and his twins. "I have no blonde hair like Joffrey and Myrcella. Tommen's a baby and they call him 'the little golden headed prince'."_

_"Is that what this was?" he questioned and she avoided his looks. It was then the nursemaid Karyn entered the room to run the bath for the young princess. "I'll leave you to bathe, Nora."_

_"Will you come back, uncle Jaime?" she looked up again with sad eyes. He couldn't say 'no' to her._

_"I'll be right outside the door."_

"You know what our family stands for, Eleanora," he spoke with a harsh ring in his voice, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Of course."

"And in years to come when I, your mother, your uncles and everyone else has passed," he began. "House Lannister will still be looked upon with respect and fear for generations. It's the legacy that lives on, child. Not that people, but the house name and Lannister blood that flows through many of the great houses of Westeros."

"You wish me for me to school my children on their heritage from House Lannister?" Nora asked with a confused tone to her voice. She didn't know where her grandfather was leading her with this conversation.

"You're a smart girl, I've been told, Eleanora," her grandfather said. "And I'm sure your mother has explained the duties of a woman to you."

"Yes," Nora ran her hands over the creases of her skirts. "I am expected to marry Robb Stark and birth him many sons and daughters." _A broodmare,_ Cersei's voice chirped in her head.

"Marriage can be a powerful thing, you understand that," he told her. "If wed to the right person, their status and wealth would increase significantly. Marriage also lead to powerful allies and in times of war, marriages like that of your mother and father, or even the Lord and Lady Stark proved significant. How many men so the Starks command in their army?"

"I don't know, grandfather," Nora furrowed her brow. "We are no longer in times war so, I have not needed to know."

"Roughly 20,000 men at short notice," he answered. "25,000 at a stretch and when the weather agrees."

"Is that not a significant gain for any army, my lord?"

"House Tyrell commands a loyal army of 80,000 highly trained swords men," Tywin looked down at the young girl, not a woman grown yet in his opinion. It was only her fourth and tenth name day; still too young to marry and birth children. "The Tyrells would make stronger allies than those in the North. They also hold a vast amount of wealth - being the second wealthiest family in Westeros. With your fathers ways, a Tyrell bank would suit him better than a Stark one."

"I'm not marrying Robb Stark for his wealth," Nora replied.

"Are you marrying him because your father - the king - told you to?" her grandfather inquired.

"Mother told me that it would be useless arguing," she answered him. "That his decision was made and I would have never had a say when the time ever came."

"Then your mother is as much a fool as your father," Tywin spat. "Lord Mace Tyrell rode to Kings Landing with his three sons, not to forget his daughter and his mother too. All three are of good marrying age."

"They say his eldest will never sire children however," Nora had heard the rumours of Willas Tyrell. Whether they were true or not, she needed not know.

"A narrower choice it may be."

"You are giving me a choice?" Nora asked, a little shocked. She had never considered a choice. She had always been told that she would marry Robb Stark and that was the end of it. After meeting with the northern lad and beginning to know him, she is suddenly offered this; an escape. Could she take it?

"I believe a girl should have a choice in who she marries," Tywin lied; he only offered her two sons from the same house. Not much a choice in his opinion. "The Tyrell's would make great allies if war ever returns, Eleanora. Their army would not only help win the war, but their gold would sustain them."

"And what of the king?" she questioned, stopping and facing her grandfather for the first time. Although he didn't smile, his face seemed to soften slightly and then to Nora he didn't look as intimidating as he had before.

"A princess needs not fret over the affairs of the king," Tywin told her.

* * *

Cersei slammed the door behind her and turn to face Jaime. She had asked him to met her in her chambers after breaking fast. After Nora had left with Tywin, Cersei had grown worried. She knew what her father wanted with her; her precious Eleanora, her eldest child and daughter.

"What is it?" he queried, seeing the perturbed expression etched onto her features.

"Has Robert spoke his plans to marry Nora?" she asked, her eyes full of force.

"No, not that I know of," Jaime replied. "Why?"

"Father," Cersei spat. "He speaks of whispers that she is to be married in the year. He has come here to have her betrothal to the Stark boy annulled and arrange one to one of the Tyrells."

"Is that not what you want?"

"They're going to tear her apart," she told him. "Father, Robert, the Starks, the Tyrells, even the Westerling. The whole bloody lot of them." They were all digging their claws into Nora, her little lioness too sweet to fight them off. "They'll leave nothing left of her. None of them will be happy until Nora is where they want her to be. She's my daughter. They'll destroy my daughter."

Jaime has never seen his twin express so much concern for her eldest. There was the incident with the women when she was ten and one, but that was quickly forgotten when Nora proved she'd rather stay in the Red Keep from them on. Cersei has always spent time with all her children, but her main attention was clearly focused on Joffrey. He was her priority. He was her golden lion; her prince; her future king. Cersei was the first to break the silence that had descended over them.

"I would have rathered she died in the crib with her brother than let anything like this happen to her."

"Nora is a smart girl, Cersei," Jaime tried to reassure her.

"But, she doesn't know the game," Cersei said, looking straight into his matching emerald eyes. "Nora was too pre-occupied with dress, her lessons and reading in Cersei's opinion. Cersei never took notice of how much Nora actually knew of the game everyone played in King's Landing; the game of thrones. "Everyone is playing it and she's nothing by a pawn; their pawn. Jaime, you have to help her."

"How?" Jaime questioned. It's not liked he didn't want to help her. Jaime loved Nora, he was his own flesh and blood; his niece. He loved her the same, if not more, than his own children with Cersei. Joffrey was a sick child and Tommen and Myrcella, no matter how sweet natured they were, were still young children.

Nora had already grown and proved herself to be a young women, with enough grace and charisma to make even Stannis Baratheon break a smile in her presence. Yet, she was not just the good natured princess she made herself out to be; Nora Baratheon had a cunning mind and a quick wit when provoked. Jaime knew it for himself that there was more to his niece that her mother knew; or let herself knew.

"Keep Robert and Father from sinking their claws in any further," Cersei told him, moving closer. She rested her hands on his shoulders and held her face not far from his. "The older she growns, the less she truly listens to me. I have to protect her, she is my daughter. And she is as much a Lannister as she is a Baratheon. I need you to help me, Jaime. The Gods know nobody else intends to."

* * *

Everything had been prepared in advance for the tourney; due to take place at late morning. People swarmed from place to place, looking for a good position to watch the joust which would be held first. Strutting along the competitors tents was Tywin Lannister and keeping his stride was Mace Tyrell. The Lord of Highgarden was significantly shorter and plumper than his walking companion.

"I spoke with the princess this morning," Tywin informed him.

"And?"

"She seemed interested at the prospect," Tywin recalled earlier events. "She did note your heirs condition however."

"Yes, Willas' accident was unfortunate," Mace commented. "But, I'm sure Garlan would still make a suitable husband for the young Princess."

"Or even young Loras, are they both competing today?" Tywin questioned, noticing the Tyrell rose flying over a nearby tent.

"Yes," the Warden of the South replied. Across the way, they both noticed the princess presence. She walked with her head held high and her shoulders back. Her hips swayed slightly under her gown of gold fabrics. She hadn't even bothered to lift it from the ground as she walked; the ends were slightly coated in moist earth as a result. "She is a beauty, I have to say. Eleanora looks much like your daughter, but there is much Baratheon in her." The black fibers of her hair danced freely in the breeze as she walked. "She and Garlan's eldest son would heir to Highgarden - with the physical strength the Baratheons bare and look of both Eleanora and my son. Well, we can only dream of such a child of yet."

"And of yet, she is still intended for the Stark boy," Tywin reminded him, keeping a close eye on his granddaughter as she interacted with Ser Barristan Selmy. Her face was solemn and apologetic, yet she still held herself high. Cersei had taught her daughter well; if she even taught her at all.

"Which won't be for much longer, I assume," Mace smiled at the prospect of a princess being his good daughter.

"I'll speak to Robert soon," the Lord of Casterly Rock added. "Cersei shouldn't take as much convincing."

"I would be good to first take the princess under our wing at Highgarden," the stout man said. "Fostering her there was a wise idea, my lord. A beautiful summer flower that she would only bloom a lot bigger and brighter once in the south." Tywin hadn't told his granddaughter that part as she moved across the yard to Robb Stark. They both smiled as they greeted each other. When the betrothal between them was broken and a new one formed with the Tyrell's, Nora would be sent to foster under Lady Alerie and the Queen of Thorns.

"My daughter may not like it however," Tywin said. "But, it shall be done."

"And only soon I hope."

* * *

Nora held her head high and she walked confidently through the competitors yard at the tourney. Knights were preparing themselves left and right for the jousts, while she could hear the distant release of arrows in the archers plain. Her father often held tourneys for the least necessary of reasons. She ended up hating them. But, her father did insist on having a tourney to commemorate her name day and so it was decreed. A smell of horse shit hung in the air, but that didn't affect the princess's demeanour. She stood as tall and as proud as her Septa had told her when she was a little girl. At that age, all she ever wanted to be like was her mother. Nora eventually asked if she would be Queen and Cersei answered her firmly with a ''_No. Joffrey will be King and choose his own bride and Queen. You will marry Robb Stark like your father had planned and be the Lady of Winterfell in due time." _She never questioned it after that day.

"Ser Barristan," Nora called after him. She approached him with a gentle smile, no matter how unladylike her bellowing was.

"Princess," her bowed his head to the young girl. "I give all my wishes for you on your name day, your grace."

"Thank you, Ser," her smile began to falter. "But, I haven't come over to exchange pleasantries. I've come to apologise for my behaviour yesterday."

"There is no need..."

"Yes, there is." Nora held her shoulders back. "It was very _unladylike_ behaviour." Her mothers words rang in her head. "Princesses don't cry like fools." Just over his shoulder, Nora noticed the head of auburn curls pass by. Robb Stark was talking with one of the guards from Winterfell. Nora couldn't help but note how out of sorts he looked in his leathers. He was a northman, he didn't belong in the south. "If I may be excused, Ser?"

"Not at all, your grace," Barristan didn't argue with the princess. Although she never showed it, the princess was a Baratheon at heart. _Ours is the fury, _he remembered her father bellow in the halls of Winterfell; the princess was no more than six when she first lost her temper.

"Princess," Robb greeted her as she approached him, bowing his head slightly. "I didn't expect to see you out here so early."

"My mother says I am to meet with some knights before the jousting commences," Nora answered. "And please, enough with formalities or else I'll return to calling you 'my lord'." Since their conversation yesterday, Robb Stark had earned some trust in the young princess. He showed her his kindness in spite of her opinions. He seemed true and genuine so far. Perhaps her mother was wrong? Perhaps not all men were as crude and obnoxious as her father was? She didn't know yet, but she would like to.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking ahead with her - leaving the guard behind. "_Nora._"

"Should I expect to see you jousting today?" she asked, her feet falling in step with his.

"No," he breathed with a sigh. "We have little to no knights in the North, so we don't often joust."

"No knights?" Robb shook his head. "Well, I suppose it is delightful not to bear witness to the arrogance of some knights. Have you seen the any knights of the Vale?" Nora thought it best to to mention her grandfathers proposition of abandoning her betrothal and marrying into House Tyrell. He had given her a choice; she had told him she would consider them. She was sure he wouldn't hold her in contempt if she still chose to marry the heir to Winterfell.

"I have heard stories," Robb spoke with a chuckle. "Did you expect to me out there on a horse with a lance?"

"Yes, actually," Nora smirked devilishly. "But, I did expect you to be dismounted in the offset."

"You wound me, Princess," he continued to laugh, holding his hand defensively to his chest. The pair didn't notice the two southern lords watching them intently.

"Will I be seeing you at the masked ball tonight, Robb?" Nora questioned, looking up at him. His face was crusted with a pubescent beard, no doubt groomed before his journey south. "My uncle Renly is throwing it in the Red Ballroom."

"I'd be honoured to, Nora."

* * *

**I apologise. ****I did intend for this chapter to be longer and have more content, but when I wrote out the whole thing it ended up like 8000-9000 words. So, I have split it up into two. The second half isn't as long, but it is at least 3500 words. I'm sorry if you were hoping for more Robb/Nora getting to know each other scenes, but they will come in the next chapter during the ball. Also, I hope you enjoyed her familial interactions and snippets of all the other plotting that is going on around her. Tywin is being a bold boy.**

**I left out the scene with Loras presenting her with the rose. I had changed it to Garlan, but my computer froze and by the time I got it up again, it has deleted the end section of the document. So, I just excluded it because I had spent so long writing it and I couldn't write it out again. It annoyed me so much. I'm re-writing part of the next chapter, so the major development that was supposed to happen will take place then. **

**Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it x**

**- Tara**


End file.
